The present invention relates to a particular category of golf equipment known as a putter. There is clearly continuing need for improvement in the playability of golf equipment, particularly with respect to the putter. As well known to those who know the game of golf, putting often accounts for nearly half of a golfer's total score during the course of a round. Although, most golfers carry a single putter with them during the course of a round, the golfer is not prohibited from carrying two, or more than two putters. However, the golfer is limited to fourteen clubs. It is the intent of the present invention to include a broad range of putter configurations that could possibly make it advantageous for the golfer to carry one, or more than one putter. The end goal is to reduce the number of strokes taken by the golfer to complete a round of golf. Toward this end, the putter constraints are broad as far as the putter head material, weight, loft and lie angles are concerned.